


Written in the Stars

by MiHnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100 word drabbles written for the 'Written in the Stars Challenge' concerning Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Aries A13: Something will happen this week.

  
Pansy Parkinson huffed in disbelief at the horoscope she was reading.

 _Something will happen this week._

Of course something would happen this week. She was loathed to think that a week would pass by without having _anything_ happen. There would still be mothers and daughters shopping in Diagon Alley, there would still be wizards selling while other wizards bought things, her mother would still try in a not so subtle manner hint at the fact that she should really be married. Ordinary things were bound to happen this week.

What Pansy didn’t expect was to bump into Harry Potter. Literally.


	2. While Staying Objective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taurus B9 : With as little emotion and doubt as possible.

  
It was highly ridiculous that out of all possible wizards in the wizarding world, let along those who were considered poor and very much the type to share her views on certain matters, it was the dark, messy-haired, bespectacled wizard who Pansy kept running into. She couldn’t help but wonder where had all the other students of Hogwarts gone.

After that fateful week where she had bumped into him, she found it really unsettling that he seemed to be everywhere.

She was sure that the saviour of the wizarding world was stalking her; rather poorly, she couldn’t help but believe.


	3. Making The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gemini C7 : Reach resolution in order to move forward.

  
Whenever Pansy walked down Diagon Alley on a Sunday afternoon, as she was always known to do, it became almost second nature to nearly and almost bump into a certain Harry Potter. It even became second nature to state a curt and bordering on rude ‘Hello’ while he did the same.

After a few such Sundays, she began to find the cold dance they were doing tiresome and as a result, said something that she knew she was going to regret. Taking fate into her own hands, she decided to purposefully meet him.

Fate would surely change its plans then.


	4. An Accomplice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cancer D8. Others will willingly join.

  
There is nothing like having lunch with the saviour of the wizarding world. Pansy found it highly irritating that rather than showering attention on her, the waiters and managers seemed to go out of their way to make Potter comfortable. She huffed in irritation more than once and rolled her eyes when she was ignored for the thousandth time.

“I hate having lunch with you,” she finally said.

Potter simply shrugged. “It’s better than dinner.”

Looking around, she noticed a few cameras and could just imagine what they were saying: the ‘Chosen One’ out with a former Slytherin.

She smiled.


	5. Rumours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo E14. A spark of romance is almost a given.

  


_Harry Potter dates Pansy Parkinson._

 _Will the Boy Who Lived give into the charms of someone who ran rather than face the Second Wizarding War?_

Scowling, Pansy glared at the words the stupid bat, Rita Skeeter had written on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

She had been fending off curious reporters for weeks; not to mention ignoring the numerous Floo calls Draco had been sending her.

Wanting to clear her head, she unconsciously went to her usual meeting place with the once person who didn’t seem to judge her, and was happily surprised to see him there, waiting.


	6. Different Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgo F2. You're in danger of being manipulated.

  
Pansy narrowed her eyes at her best friend while he glared right back at her.

“You don’t like him.”

She pursed her lips. “Of course not. That’s why we happen to spend time together, because we don’t like each other.”

Draco practically gagged. “Are you two dating now?”

“No, Draco,” she began sternly, only to falter. “We’re…friends.”

“Friends?” He scoffed. “Potter wants something from you. Why else would he be so nice?”

Fighting the questions she herself had had, Pansy stayed stubborn. “You’re my only friend. It’s nice to have another.”

“He’s not your friend, Pansy,” Draco said. “He’s not.”


	7. Realisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libra G7. The world you inhabit this week is fraught with strange complications and oddities.

  
She liked spending time with Harry Potter!

Had Pansy come to this conclusion while having a drink in her hand, maybe she would not have been this nervous or fearful of such a thought.

Unfortunately, she was not leaning against a wall, nor was she alone in her bedroom. She was, instead, attending a boring Ministry ball in silence after having nearly made a fool of herself earlier.

She hadn’t acted so spiteful and juvenile in years; and all it took was seeing her new ‘friend’ speak chummily to another woman.

She actually _liked_ him! Merlin, she needed a drink.


	8. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpio H1. Expand your circle of friends.

  
She wished Draco was sitting next to her, not the red-head or the one with the messy, brown curls or the blonde who chose to read her menu upside down so to find the ‘secret messages embedded in the words’.

Why was she doing this again? That’s right; she asked Potter for help and he helped by bringing reinforcements who kept staring at her like she was a ghoul who ate little children.

“Shall we begin?” Potter asked with a smile while he definitely ignored how uncomfortable they all were.

It’s a good thing he had such a charming smile.


	9. Hasty Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sagittarius I5. Be ready to jump in head first.

  
_Of all the nerve…_

That was her thought when she had stormed away from him and that was still the thought that raced through her brain when he followed her.

She was pissed. Actually, she was beyond pissed. He had no right in treating her like such a child. So, when he tried to explain exactly why he had acted chauvinistic and tried to save her from humiliation, she slapped him. And while he was still dazed, she kissed him. It was a shuffle of feet, tugging of clothes and one frantic kiss after another.

She didn’t let him stop.


	10. Differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capricorn J11. Someone who has constructive opinions is actually rooting for you.

  
He doesn’t like her job, he doesn’t like her friends, and he doesn’t like her family.

He would always try to push her on the Weasleys but would make excuses when it comes to meeting people from her world. If she could ignore the fact that his friends had no class he could definitely ignore the fact that her family didn’t look kindly on those who were not pure-bloods. They disagreed on everything, from who was right to who was wrong.

But, he did like her. On some deep, deep, _deep_ down level, she knew that that mattered the most.


	11. Broken Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquarius K11. You are willing to risk playing the fool.

  
It surprised her how happy she was when she had done something that was so against her principles of life. She had promised herself that she would never back down; she had promised herself that she would always do what she wanted and damn those who didn’t agree; she had promised herself that she would never change her opinion and never hide that she never changed it.

But, just too see the spark in his eyes and the wide smile of his lips, Pansy never thought that she would break all that she had promised herself.

And all for Harry.


	12. A Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisces L4. A certain difficulty may seem important, but it won't last.

  
There were too many factors to consider; too many people. There would be whispers wherever they go, people would talk about how odd it was for a person like her – with her nose that no magic could effectively change – could get the golden boy of the wizarding world.

No one would be happy about this. Certainly, her parents wouldn’t be, neither would his friends or her acquaintances.

On the other hand, she really wanted to do what he was asking her to do.

 _Bugger them all_ , thought Pansy. He was kneeling for Merlin’s sake.

“Yes, Harry Potter. I’ll marry you.”


	13. The Many Arguments

“I don’t understand how you could allow your son to get away with it.”

 

“So, now he’s my son?”

 

“You knew I wouldn’t allow him to leave Hogwarts like that.”

 

“And I’m guessing that you forgot the reason why I did it in the first place.”

 

Pansy paused before leaning forward and brushing her lips against his. “Happy birthday, Harry.”

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Does this mean that the fight is over?”

 

“Not in the slightest.” Her smirk was playful.  “I’ll be waiting for your apology.”

 

Harry grinned as he pulled her closer. “And I’ll be waiting for yours.”


End file.
